Problem: $ 1 - 1.55 + \dfrac{10}{5} = {?} $
Solution: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ \dfrac{10}{5} = 2$ Now we have: $ 1 - 1.55 + 2 = {?} $ $ 1 - 1.55 + 2 = 1.45 $